


i'm runnin' runnin' (just to keep my hands on you)

by mouthfuloftoxic



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, cute af jae, idk man, im sorry its so short lmao, jae is basically youngies muse, photographer younghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouthfuloftoxic/pseuds/mouthfuloftoxic
Summary: Just Younghyun falling in love with Jae





	i'm runnin' runnin' (just to keep my hands on you)

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh yes. here have a barely a few hundred word drabble because its taking me forever to finish the other angsty ass fic. putting your own children through pain is hard ok (she says as she writes 1865846 angst fics at the same time)  
> title: there for you by troye sivan n' martin garrix

It isn’t big. No dramatic falling on the knees or crying. The background music doesn’t shift to match his rapid heartbeat nor does time stop for him to catch his breath. Instead, it’s gentle. It’s hundreds of beautiful pictures of a single boy framed in different colors, almost always unaware of the camera capturing quick moments. It’s the cold evening air that bites just a little across Younghyun’s cheeks as he mindlessly scrolls through those pictures, quietly chuckling at the ones where Jaehyung is doing something stupid.

Said boy walks just a few steps ahead of him. Enamored by the flakes of snow that had just stared to fall, he was too distracted to realize that Younghyun was taking pictures of him again. The street lamps create an orange hue around him, the lights bounce off of his glasses. _He’s beautiful._

That’s how it happens. With Younghyun staring at Jae while he giggles at the snow and tries to catch a flake on his tongue. A gentle voice in the back of his head says _you’re in love with him_.

Jae turns around sticking his tongue out at him, probably to show him a snowflake he managed to catch on it. It’s already melted but Younghyun doesn’t have the heart to tell him that, instead he manages to crack a grin and lift the camera up to his eyes and snap another picture.

Jae whines in disapproval. He doesn’t like Younghyun taking pictures of him, insecurity of being caught in cannon moments too present. It was one of the reasons Younghyun never showed him his camera, hidden under the guise of insecurity about people seeing his work. He knew if Jae found out that the real reason that Younghyun hid his photos from Jae (and everyone else) was because they were all pictures of him, he’d freak out.

(You’d think Younghyun would be smarter. Think he’d have figured out the reason why all of his inspiration came from the lights reflecting in Jae’s eyes and the small, barely there freckles that dusted his nose, only visible when standing only a few inches away from him.)

Jae’s whining now, making pouty faces at him, Younghyun only grins back. Realizes that he’s not surprised, of course it’s Jae. Jae who’s smile reminds Younghyun of the sun, who sings him sappy love songs when he’s down, who skips class and takes care of him when he’s sick, who brings him food during exam season because he knows Younghyun forgets to eat. It’s always been Jae.

_It always will be Jae._

**Author's Note:**

> (fun fact no one will read: after gcf in tokyo came out i saw this really pretty fanart on twitter where kookie realizes he falls in love with jimin while filming him, thats where the inspo comes from and i'd credit it bUT I CANT FIND IT I'M SO SAD. but ya shoutout to jikook and that artist for inspiring this)  
> (pray 4 me, i'm in the middle of exams)  
> come talk to me!! cc: mouthfuloftoxic twt: mouthfuloftoxic


End file.
